russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Balita Ngayon
IBC Balita Ngayon (lit. IBC News Now or IBC News Today) was the first and third Filipino late-night newscast of IBC from July 13, 1998 to February 18, 2000. It was replaced by Ronda Trese on February 21, 2000 Background IBC Balita Ngayon premiered on July 13, 1998, this was marks the return of language late-night news program and the third Filipino vernacular language late-night television newscast after 8 year hiatus, replacing the third and final English language newscast CTN Midnite, that changed their respective Filipino vernacular formats in different timeslot. It was anchored by Manuel Llige and Ida Bernasconi. It airs from 12 midnight to 12:30 a.m. from Monday to Friday, after the VTV block on IBC, which was brought by the station's primetime blocktime agreement with Vintage Television. This was IBC's third and returning Filipino late-night newscast after Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat and Headline Trese in the mid-80s and early 90s. The third Filipino vernacular language late-night newscast of IBC since 1998 after 8 years of hiatus (with Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat which was the first newscast in Filipino from 1986 to 1989 and second is Headline Trese from 1989 to 1990 before moving to an afternoon slot), while the station started to follow including rival networks beginning with GMA in November 2, 1998 with GMA Network News, ABS-CBN in August 16, 1999 with Pulso: Aksyon Balita which replaced The World Tonight which is now broadcast on the ABS-CBN News Channel and ABC in April 12, 2004 with Big News, one of the last television newscasts to broadcast in English, switching to Filipino in 2004, and this was the start of a new era of airing all-Tagalog newscasts on late-night. Known for introducing many firsts in the television news industry. It is the first to change the language of late-night news from English to Tagalog. The first to let its anchors deliver the news standing up. It was the start of late-night news for both IBC, GMA and ABS-CBN to the predominantly Filipino-speaking CDE audience, ending the golden age of television news for the predominantly English-speaking AB audience on major networks. Llige used his signature close, "Salamat inyong pagtitiwala ng IBC 13" to end the newscast. 'Final years' It was ended on February 18, 2000 and was replaced by Filipino language late-night newscast Ronda Trese with Elmer Mercado and Ida Bernasconi, which is aired however in the late night slot at 11 p.m. Anchors *Manuel Llige *Ida Bernasconi Segments *'Pangunahing Balita' - Tonight's main news after OBB, Presentation of the major news stories, including critical news, local and foreign news. *'Malayang Kalakalan' - Business and trade events that definitely involve and affect the people's livelihood. *'Palaro Hotline' - Sports news from various parts of the world will be delivered in collaboration with Vintage Sports *'Pulsong Pinoy' - Hot and up-to-date issues will be given attention by the people by sharing their own opinions and opinions. (thrice a week) *'Daloy ng Panahon' - Daily weather forecast from PAGASA and the complex but fun time changes affecting Pinoy life. *'Balik Tanaw' - Headlines. See also *Philippines eases censorship role. - Free Online Library *Supplier sez Viva to net. - Free Online Library *IBC 13 reformats its news programs in Filipino *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine news series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:2000 Philippine television series endings Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:Philippine television program stubs